Whatever It Takes
by jzay
Summary: Exploring what happens with Leah and Arizona. How does Callie react when she finds out? This is a Calzona fix all the way!
1. Starry Eyes

A/N: So a handful of the fics I posted recently are complete, but I will still be updating the other ones. Last night after the episode I wanted to write about Leah, so I sat down and wrote about 5 or 6 chapters. Hope you like it.

Arizona and Leah had actually become really close friends. With Teddy gone and everyone else taking Callie's side, she had been in need of a good friend. Yes, she had slept with Leah, but for her it was more about the friendship and having someone to listen and hang out with since she had no one else.

The problem is that Leah was smitten. Arizona knew it, but she chose to ignore how Leah watched her when she slept or how she was always longingly looking at her from across the room at the hospital.

Arizona was currently noticing that Leah was looking at her all starry eyed and Arizona was trying to ignore it when Callie walked up to her.

"Your girlfriend is practically a pile of goop on the floor staring at you," Callie said as she flipped through a chart.

"She's not my girlfriend," Arizona defended, as she looked at Callie she was actually pretty surprised she was even in the same room as her, let alone talking to her.

"Coulda fooled me. It's all over the hospital you know. Everyone is talking about how you moved on with the cute new intern."

"Callie, I'm lonely and I needed a friend. This is the most you have talked to me outside of plans for Sofia in months."

"I'm lonely too, but you don't see me jumping into bed with interns."

"Maybe we could talk about something else Calliope," Arizona tried.

"I have nothing else to talk to you about. Maybe you should divorce your wife before you start getting all serious with someone else," Callie said as she turned on her heel and stalked away.

Arizona felt like someone had just punched her in the heart. Callie hadn't brought up divorce before. She was still holding out hope until Callie started telling people she was dead. And in all honesty, she hadn't really given up. She wasn't moving on or getting serious with Leah. Leah didn't mean anything to her. Now she felt like she just dug herself an even bigger hole because maybe the thing with Leah is what pushed Callie over the edge to say the d- word.

"Arizona," Leah said as she got really close to her.

"Not now Leah," Arizona said as she also exited the room.

Later that night, Arizona was dropping Sofia off at Callie's after having spent the afternoon and evening with her darling girl.

"We went to the park Mama. Feed ducks!" Sofia squealed as Arizona brought in her backpack.

"Sofia that sounds like so much fun. I'm jealous. I spent the afternoon at the hospital doing paperwork."

"You come too Mama! Come to park with me and Mommy."

"Maybe sometime baby," Callie said as she took the backpack from Arizona, "now go clean up your room and wash up for dinner."

"Okay Mama."

"I'm glad you took her to the park, she loves that."

"Yeah she does. You really should come too sometime," Arizona tried knowing at least Sofia time was fair game.

"That's probably not going to happen Arizona."

"It's not about us Calliope. It's about our little girl and she needs both of her Mommies."

"Well you fucked that up royally didn't you?" Callie spat back.

"I don't know how many times I can say I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Obviously not, you're cheating on me again!" Callie yelled.

"Excuse me?"

"Your screwing that intern now."

"That's not even your business anymore. We aren't together, so it's not cheating. You won't even speak to me."

"Well, you obviously don't care about me if you can move on like that."

"Calliope, I haven't moved on."

"It sure looks like you have."

"I haven't at all. When you mentioned divorce today, I honestly didn't think I could hurt any more than I did before. But when you said I should divorce you, I think a little piece of my heart died."

"If you want to have girlfriends and move on, then it's a courtesy to me to divorce me and let me go."

"I'm not ready to let you go, I'll never be ready to let you go. I love you."

"You don't love me, you just don't want to be alone."

"That's not true. If I didn't want to be alone, I would just move on with someone else. Our relationship is complicated and it hurts and it's all messed up. If I didn't love you with all of my heart, then I would walk away and find someone else to not be alone."

"Oh," was all Callie could come up with to say.

"I won't divorce you."

"We can't just stay married forever," Callie said.

"Yes we can. We can work this out and I want to spend the rest of my life with you just like I did when I said 'I do'."

"Ugh I am just so mad at you!" Callie yelled.

Just then Sofia came out and looked a little scared.

"Mama, don't be mad," Sofia said coming over to them.

"Sofia, honey I'm sorry I was yelling," Callie said scooping her up.

"Mommy," Sofia said turning to Arizona, "Kiss it better."

"Kiss what better?" Arizona said hoping she wasn't talking about Callie.

"Kiss it better. When Mama yell, you kiss her and she happy," Sofia said innocently.

"Sof, I have to go, but I love you," Arizona said as she quickly kissed Sofia and rushed out before the tears started.

Sofia looked at Callie after Arizona left and asked, "Mama, why Mommy not live here now?"

Callie's heart sank a little more. She wanted so badly to save her daughter from hurting because of their problems and she knew Sofia would eventually notice and ask.

"Sometimes even when Mommies love each other very much, they don't stay together."

"Why? You say Mommy perfect."

"I know, but we hurt each other a lot, so Mommy won't live here anymore."

"She never come home?" Sofia asked as she started to cry.

"Baby, don't cry."

"I want Mommy come home."

"I wish she was home too Sof, now how bout that dinner? Pizza?"

"Yeah pizza. Pizza helps make Mommy not sad."

"That's true Sof, that's true."


	2. Unrequited Love

Arizona had every intention of ending things with Leah now that she knew Callie was so mad about it, but then she started drinking and crying. She just needed a distraction, something to take her mind off her failed marriage for a little bit. Something to numb the pain of Callie bringing up a divorce earlier. So she broke, she texted Leah.

After the text, Leah had come to her hotel room and they spent the night having sex. For Arizona it was just sex so she wouldn't be thinking about Callie all night. The problem is that she was still thinking about Callie the whole time. About how Callie's skin was softer. About how Callie's curves were undeniably the best curves ever created. About how Callie knew her body better. About how when she was with Callie it was making love and she could never get enough.

She spent most of the night after Leah drifted off to sleep and cuddled into her just thinking about Callie. She didn't know if they made any progress earlier. Did she still have a chance? What grand gesture could she do to make Callie understand that she was serious about fixing them? Finally, she drifted off into a fitful sleep.

When she woke, she could feel Leah watching her sleep, another thing that reminded her of Callie. Callie used to watch her sleep when something was up. How she wished for it to be Callie watching her, even if that meant something was up.

"Morning," Arizona finally mumbled.

"Mmm good morning," Leah said kissing Arizona. Now sober, Arizona really wasn't in the mood for this and was hoping to rush out quickly.

"So, I have Sofia for the next few nights, so you won't be able to be here."

"I could always hang out with you and Sofia."

"No, that's really not a good idea."

"Why?" Leah pushed, "I love kids and your daughter is so cute."

"I know she's cute, but you aren't going to be spending time with her."

"Alright, I get if you aren't ready for that."

"Yeah," Arizona said knowing she never would be ready for that.

"You are so cute in the morning," Leah said nuzzling into Arizona's neck.

"I'm hungover Leah."

"Well I like you hungover. Hungover and naked in bed with me is always a plus from my point of view."

"I have a surgery soon, so I gotta shower."

Arizona took her time hoping Leah would let herself out, but she knew better. When she left the bathroom, Leah hadn't even put clothes on.

"Arizona," Leah said quietly.

"Yeah, what's up?"

Leah walked over to her and looked her in the eyes, "I love you."

Shit and there it was. Leah finally said out loud how smitten she was with Arizona, which meant this was no longer a distraction and good friendship. She was going to have to cut her off.

"Leah, I'm sorry. I really shouldn't have continued to lead you on like this, but I love my wife."

Leah looked so hurt, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Arizona said.

"I ordered breakfast," Leah said trying to hide that she was tearing up.

Arizona moved to the door because Leah was just standing there naked about to cry and it was definitely not room service.

"Calliope," Arizona said dropping her phone on the floor.

Callie's eyes got wide as she saw Leah naked in Arizona's room. She thought they had made a little progress finally talking last night, but apparently it hadn't meant anything to Arizona.

"Well I'll leave you to it then," Callie said turning to leave.

"No wait," Arizona said as she grabbed Callie's hand, "I don't want you to leave."

"Well it looks like you are busy," Callie argued trying to pull away.

"Calliope, she can leave. I want to talk to you."

"Nope, see you later when I drop off Sofia."

Arizona turned around to find Leah still standing there.

"Leah, you need to go. I love having you as a friend, but we can't be anything more. And honestly, at this point, we really can't be friends."

"What? We can't even be friends?"

"No, because I slept with you and my wife knows about that. My wife just showed up here and saw you naked in my room. We can't be around each other anymore."

"But, Arizona I love you."

"I'm really sorry, but you need to stay away from me."

With that Arizona left and headed to the hospital to find Callie. She was successful in Callie's office. She walked in timidly.

"Calliope."

"Arizona, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be busy?"

"No, I ended everything with Leah. No more hooking up and no more friendship. I cut her off."

"Oh, well okay."

"Why did you come over this morning?"

"No reason."

"You didn't drop Sofia at daycare early and come all the way to my hotel room for nothing. Come on."

"Fine, you wanna know? I thought that after we talked last night and you told me how much you loved me that maybe there was a chance for us. I guess I was wrong."

"No, no Calliope you weren't wrong. There is a chance, please."

"Arizona, you told me that you don't want a divorce and that the thought of it kills you. You told me how much you love me and then went and had sex with someone else. Don't you see how messed up that is?"

"I know and I'm sorry. You just still seemed like you weren't budging. I got drunk because I was upset and I just wanted to forget."

"I wanted to forget too, but I was busy telling our daughter why Mommy doesn't live at home anymore and why she's not coming back."

"What?"

"After you left Sofia asked why you don't live with us and I had to tell her that we hurt each other so you wouldn't be living with us again."

"I'm sorry you had to deal with that alone."

"I'm used to it."

"I could come home you know," Arizona said hopefully.

"And this morning, I thought maybe I wanted you to come home. This morning, I thought maybe we could restore our marriage."

"Just go back to that. That can still happen," Arizona said cursing herself for last night.

"You had a naked woman in your hotel room when I came by to tell you that I wanted to try to work it out. That kind of ruined the scenario where we make up."

"What can I do?"

"Nothing Arizona. You can leave me alone and let me go."

"Please Calliope."

"Maybe you should give Leah a chance. She's cute and smart and seems sweet."

"I'm done with Leah."

"Well you're done with me too," Callie said leaving the office.


	3. Grande Gesture

A/N: I got back from the bar and saw all of your wonderful reviews, which made me really happy so I figured I better give you all another chapter. Maybe it's the tequila, maybe it's because my readers are amazing, but here is a super mushy chapter.

A few days later, Arizona had been working very hard on a little project. She walked quietly into their apartment early Saturday morning and left a lone flower, a pizza, a dvd, and a note on the table. Then, she went to spend the day with Sofia.

When Callie woke up, she stumbled out to find some coffee. The last few nights had been rough for her after she decided it was really over between her and Arizona.

Her eye was caught by a long white lily laying on a pizza box with a dvd case. There was a note on top.

Calliope,

Please watch this dvd. I'll be with Sofia at the aquarium. Feel free to join us when you are ready! I love you forever and always.

Arizona

Callie was intrigued so she grabbed her coffee, the pizza, and the dvd and made her way to the living room.

Arizona's face came up on the dvd.

"Hi Calliope, I figured this was the best way to get out what I needed to tell you. No interruptions, just total honesty."

The first screen that flashed up after that said: The first time I saw you. Then it flashed to a picture of the nurse's station on the Ortho wing.

"The first time I saw you, you took my breath away. I had heard the talk about this notorious Dr. Torres, but no one talked about how she was breathtakingly stunning, miraculous, perfect."

Next screen: The first time I talked to you. Up flashed a picture of Joe's bathroom and Callie smiled at the memory.

"The first time I talked to you was in Joe's bathroom. I couldn't bear to see such a beautiful, perfect woman so upset. I just wanted to cheer you up, but also I couldn't wait another second to kiss you. Kissing you was one of the most perfect moments of my life."

Next screen: The first time I knew this as more than a fling. Up flashed a picture of the ER where they had their first fight because Callie was broke.

"When you told me about being broke, I knew it was more than a fling. That day when I thought you were over it, I was so upset because it was more to me. Finding out it was more to you too made my life. That night we finally slept together and it made me come alive. The pizza is the same pizza order we had after that amazing night."

Next screen: The first time I knew I loved you. Up flashed a picture of the cafeteria.

"One day when my surgery was cancelled, I walked in here to find you. It was the most simple moment. You were just eating your salad talking to Mark laughing about something. I looked at you from afar and I just knew. I loved you, everything about you."

Next screen: The first time I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. Up flashed a picture of their favorite diner.

"Saturday the 18th, we were sitting at breakfast just enjoying each other's company. You were talking about your surgery from the night before and it was the most ordinary day. That's when I realized I wanted to do this forever. I wanted to have simple breakfast dates and grocery shopping and everything in between. I knew there would never be anyone, but you for me."

Next screen: The first time I realized how truly unbearable it would be to live without you. Up flashed a picture of the clinic in Africa.

"I spent the entire time completely distraught over our breakup. I missed you every single second of every single day. I couldn't survive or breathe or exist in a world where we weren't together. So I came back."

Next screen: The first time I felt like I had done something truly amazing. Up flashed a picture of Sofia in the NICU.

"When I was able to help save Sofia's life, it was one of the best moments of my life. Without our darling little girl, my life doesn't make sense. She is 100% you and you created the most loveable tiny human."

Next screen: The first time I was lucky enough to call you my wife. Up flashed a picture of their wedding day.

"My heart was so full of joy. I couldn't believe the most perfect woman in the universe had just married me. I was forever complete to be able to share my life with you."

Next screen: The first time I experienced fighting to live for you. Up flashed a picture of the wrecked plane.

"When I was in the woods, I was ready to give up. I didn't think that I could possibly survive another moment out there and I didn't think I would ever see you again. But I fought and I fought for you because just the thought of being able to see you again, if even for only a moment, was my reason to live. I live for you."

Next screen: The first time I hit rock bottom. Up flashed a picture of their bathroom.

"That day you found me on the floor in my own urine was rock bottom for me. I felt hopeless and didn't think I would ever get back from that. I was bitter and the only thing I could do was blame you. Blaming you made me be able to focus on something other than how pathetic and helpless I felt. And I'm sorry because I treated you horribly, you never deserved that."

Next screen: The first time I thought maybe we were going to be okay. Up flashed a picture of the red lingerie that Arizona had put on the night they finally reconnected.

"I was so happy that day when we finally made love again. It was so hard for me to be vulnerable again and I finally felt a little bit sexy. I finally saw myself as a sexual being again. You were so tender and loving and it made me feel amazing."

Next screen: The first time I realized I had made the biggest mistake of my life. Up flashed a picture of the storm damage.

"During that storm, I screwed up so badly. I betrayed you and I hurt you. I dishonored our marriage and I will never forgive myself, even if somehow you manage to forgive me. I know I haven't really given you an explanation for why I did it, well here it is. I have been working with the therapist and this is how far I have gotten. With you, I had aired all the baggage. I loved you still, but it was all interlaced with resentment and pain. You were all wrapped up in the plane crash and the amputation. I treated you like shit for months and you still stuck by me, but I felt like maybe you did so out of obligation. You were obligated to tell me I was beautiful. With Lauren, she was a brilliant, beautiful woman who had no obligation to me. She didn't know about all the pain I caused and all the horrible moments. She just saw the shiny happy perky me and she brought out some of that carefree Arizona. The way she looked at me felt good because she was just appreciating me for being beautiful without everything else. So I ruined my life when I fell into bed with her and I wish I could take it back every moment of every day."

The next set of screens were filled with pictures of them together. Pictures of them as a family. Callie was crying her eyes out watching their life flash up in pictures. Finally, Arizona's face came back into view.

"The white lily is the same type of flower you gave me years ago. When you gave it to me you said, 'This flower is perfect and it represents my perfect, eternal love for you.' Well Calliope, 'this flower is perfect and it represents my perfect, eternal love for you.' The wedding ring you threw at me a few months ago is taped to the bottom of the pizza box. If somehow this last ditch effort did anything to change your mind about us being over, please put it on and come find us. Even if you don't decide to give me another chance, you should still come for Sofia. She needs to see her Mom's getting along and spend time with us together, even if we aren't together. I love you with all of my heart and I will always love you, no matter what. I want a million more pictures like the ones in this video. A million more memories and a million more firsts and I want them all with you and only you."

Callie flipped over the pizza box and pulled out the ring. She played with it for a while, then slid it on her finger. Arizona had messed up and things were still bad, but she wanted a million more memories too and she couldn't imagine them with anyone except Arizona.

She stood back at the aquarium and watched Arizona with Sofia. She couldn't believe Arizona didn't think she was cut out to be a mother, she was an amazing mother. She slowly approached them.

"Mama," Sofia yelled as she jumped into her arms.

"Calliope, you came," Arizona said shakily.

"Yeah, I came."

Arizona saw Callie's hand and she breathed a sigh of relief that she was wearing her ring, "You put your ring back on."

"I put my ring back on. I love you Arizona. And we aren't okay yet, but I want a million more memories too."

Arizona thought this was a dream and she crashed her lips into Callie's not even thinking about whether that was okay or not. Callie reciprocated and then they pulled back very aware their daughter was in between them.

"Mommy and Mama happy now," Sofia clapped her hands.

"Yeah baby," Arizona said.

"You come home mommy?" Sofia asked.

"I hope so baby, I hope so."

Callie interjected, "Mommy is coming home Sof, she's coming home this afternoon."

Arizona's eyes flashed in surprise as Sofia squealed, "Hurray!"

"Really Calliope?"

"Really. I'm sick of our empty bed at night."

"I'm sick of an empty hotel room."

"We are really gonna fix this thing."

"Yup, whatever it takes."


	4. Sex Can Catch Up to You

A/N: While I still love Grey's I am basically just twittling my thumbs until the Callie centric episode. We seriously need some interaction that is more than 30 seconds an episode. Remember the days when people could actually make a youtube video out of all their scenes?!….yeahhh…..

They had been getting back into the swing of things. Couples therapy was happening quite often and they spent every night as a family. Sofia was so happy and they were both finally feeling complete now that they were able to be a family again.

Arizona was at work while Callie had the day off. She was frustrated that she couldn't have the day off too, but she was hoping to reschedule a few surgeries and go home early. As she was reading pre-op notes at the nurse's station, Leah approached her.

"Arizona, hey."

"Dr. Murphy, please refer to me as Dr. Robbins from now on."

"I, I miss you."

"Dr. Murphy, I'm sorry that you got hurt in this mess, but I'm trying to work things out with my wife. Working things out with my wife does not include you."

"She doesn't want to be with you, I do!" Leah screamed.

"This is very unprofessional and, not that it's any of your business, but my wife and I are back together."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. I finally just got Callie back and we still have a long way to go, but I will not screw it up again."

"How can you do that? How can you sleep with me and have all those moments with me and just go back to her."

"I was lonely so I slept with you, but those moments didn't mean anything to me. The only person who means anything to me is my wife."

"I don't mean anything?"

"Not anything more than someone who was a friend when I needed one, I'm sorry."

"I'm not giving up Arizona."

"It's Dr. Robbins, please stay away from me."

Arizona canceled two surgeries and bust out because she really just needed to be with her wife now. She went home to find Callie cleaning the kitchen.

"Hey babe," she said coming in and wrapping her arms around her wife.

"Hi," Callie said kissing her.

"Where's Sofia?"

"She's napping, crazy morning over here."

"Yeah, I had quite a day too."

"You're early," Callie commented.

"Yeah, I ran into Leah."

"Oh," Callie said turning around to clean again.

"She's upset about me cutting her off. I just want to be open and honest because you will probably hear about it."

"Yeah, thanks."

"I made a mistake with her. And now she is attached and saying she won't leave me alone."

"Arizona, that's what happens when you sleep with someone."

"It didn't mean anything."

"Maybe not to you, but it meant something to her," Callie said strongly, then she quietly added, "and it meant something to me."

"What?"

"It meant something to me. Lauren was terrible and betrayal of the worst kind, but it was a moment of weakness. Leah was a conscious decision multiple times. You messed around with her for weeks. Weeks you made the decision to sleep with someone else. And I know we weren't together, I know that, but it still hurts."

"I know and I'm sorry. I really don't know what else to say."

"I just need you to understand where I'm coming from and know how much it hurts to know that since we got married, you have now slept with two other people."

Arizona was quiet feeling ashamed and pissed at herself.

"How would you feel?" Callie asked.

"How would I feel about what?"

"How would you feel if I slept with someone else?"

"I, I can't even think about that."

"That's because if you did allow yourself to think about it and feel that kind of pain, it would be unbearable," Callie said, "And Leah may have been a distraction, but for those weeks while you screwed her every night, I was in unbearable pain watching the woman I love give herself to someone else."

With that Callie left the room and shut herself in the bedroom. Even after Sofia woke up, Callie was still shut away. Arizona tried to call her out for dinner, but she refused. Arizona went about her night with Sofia as if Callie was at work. This was not how she planned on spending the rest of her day. Yes, she enjoyed time with Sofia, but she was distracted by the fact that her wife was crying in their bedroom.

"Goodnight baby girl," Arizona said kissing her cheeks.

"Night mommy."

"I love you to the moon and back."

"I love you too, me glad you back home Mommy."

"Me too baby, me too."

Arizona slowly entered the bedroom to find Callie laying on her side of the bed facing the closet with her back to Arizona. Before she could talk herself out of it, Arizona moved onto the bed and held Callie from behind.

"Calliope, I'm so sorry I hurt you. And I'm so sorry I did it more than once."

Callie just cried and Arizona was at a loss for what else to do, so she just held her.

Finally, she spoke and came out with a hair brained idea.

"You could do it to then I guess."

"Do what Arizona?" Callie asked.

"You could go sleep with someone else. If you need some time to go out and mess around, you can. I won't hold it against you."

"What the fuck?"

"I'm just saying that I hurt you so badly by sleeping with two other women. If you want you can do the same you can and I will know how you feel. Then we will be even."

"That is the stupidest fucking idea I have ever heard. I am not going to go sleep with someone else."

"Phew, I was hoping you would say no."

"Don't you dare ever tell me that it's okay to sleep with someone else, got it?" Callie said turning to face Arizona.

"Got it."

"Are we going to be okay? Even if Leah causes a scene or a few scenes."

"Yeah, we are going to be okay. I think it's about time I had a little chat with Leah."

"What are you going to say?"

"I'm gonna tell her to step off my wife."

"As hot as that is, please go easy on her. I was the one who used her and this is my fault, not hers."

"I won't bite, but I'm going to make it very clear that you are not fair game."

"You're right. I'm taken and forever will be taken by the hottest and most desirable, amazing woman around."

Callie smiled and held Arizona tight that night because she couldn't bear to let her go.


End file.
